Stinky, Reita x Kai
by MikkiTheGazettE
Summary: Reita looked at him half hopeful only to be disappointed when Kai stuck his tongue out at him and blew a raspberry at him. ReitaxKai, Reita/Kai, Kaita, Rated G


Title: Stinky

Author: MikkitheGazettE

Chapters: 1/1

Rating: PG

Genre: Fluff

Warnings: Fluff, autism, somewhat AU

Pairing: Reita x Kai

Disclaimer: the GazettE belong to PS Company, I only own the story.

Summary: All of my memories keep you here.

Comments: A fill for the GazettE Valentine's Day Challenge. Prompt: Moonlit walk + pictures~. I had fun writing this because I've been so focused on writing smut that I've neglected fluff altogether, which is weird because I love fluff more than smut! I also wanted to write a Reita/Kai because that ship barely gets any love and is in need of a faithful captain (cheesy and lame, I know….and also weird because I ship Reituki as a side ship ^^;). They're just so perfect together because Kai is such a mother to the guys and Reita is like his manly counterpart. Rhythm team for the win! I hope you all like this!

Reita walked into his tiny apartment, discarding his shoes on the way to the soft and plush sofa that was calling his name. He sat down, slid his leather jacket off and collided with the cushions sighing deeply. After a very long and stressful day at the studio filled with equipment malfunctions, broken strings, and rare unorganized producers, all the bassist wanted to do was go home to cuddle with his boyfriend and relax. He got the relaxed part down…. but where was his boyfriend? He fished his phone out of his pants pocket and sent Kai a text asking where he was.

"I'm right here!" a muffled voice shouted excitedly, startling Reita. The bassist sat up quickly and looked over the rear of the couch to see the most adorable sight he had ever seen. Kai was standing messy haired by the bedroom doorframe in his light blue pajamas that his mother had given him for his birthday. His lips were covered in foaming toothpaste and it started to drip down the wide eyed brunette's chin; you'd hardly ever believe that he was a twenty-five year old man and not a young child. He scratched his head and grinned widely. "You're home!"

Reita chuckled lightly and walked over to his love. "And you, sir, have toothpaste all over your chin." He wiped away the sticky mess with his thumb and wiped it on his shirt. It was going to get washed anyway.

"I was brushing my teeth!" Kai said. "And I put my…. pajamas on by…. myself this time! All by myself!"

Reita beamed at him. "I see that! I'm very proud of you!" He kissed his little lover on the lips and watched his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He was just so adorable. Kai smiled and pulled Reita towards the bedroom.

"I'm sleepy! Come on!" the brunette whined.

"Well I am too, but I need to shower first, stupid." Kai pulled his boyfriend on the bed anyway and lied on top of him, trapping him with his arms and legs. Kai put his chin on the blonde's chest and pouted.

"Stay." he said firmly. Reita sighed and tried to sit up with no luck.

"But I stink. You don't want to be so close to me while I stink, do you?"

Kai looked at his lover challengingly and smiled mischievously. Before Reita could protest, Kai stuck his nose in the other man's armpit and took a noisy, deep whiff and exhaled loudly. The blonde starred at the lunatic in shock for a few moments. The brunette scrunched up his nose and made a sound of disgust. Did he just….

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Reita?"

"Kai, what the hell?!"

"YOU STINK!"

Reita groaned and slammed his head on the plush pillow, contemplating on how to get away from this crazy man.

"So, you've seen yourself-"

"Smelled." Kai interrupted.

"….smelled how bad I smell. May I please go shower now? I promise I'll take you to the music shop to see those drums you like." Reita attempted in making a puppy dog face….only to fail.

"No!"

"How about…I take you to that field next to the park you like when the full moon comes out so we can look at the moon again?"

Kai pursed his lips together and looked up to the side as if pretending to think hard about his boyfriend's suggestion. He really did want to go back to the big empty field and look up at the stars and moon. It was really pretty. But at the same time, he didn't want to let go of the blonde. He'd been alone all day with nothing but the TV and some instant noodles. He was _not _letting go!

"Hmmmm. I guess I'll say…"

Reita looked at him half hopeful only to be disappointed when Kai stuck his tongue out at him and blew a raspberry at him.

"No!"

Great. Reita was now covered in stink _and _spit. Great way to sleep, by the way.

Looks like he wasn't getting out of this embrace for a while…especially not with a man giggling and holding him even tighter. There was no winning this.

"Okay, fine. I'll just shower in the morning." The older man smiled his million dollar smile and snuggled to fall asleep.

After Kai drifted off, Reita slid on his side and observed his tiny lover. His mouth was slightly parted and he was snoring lightly. He still tightly clung to his protector even though he was asleep, not wanting him to betray him and leave for the silly sprinkle of water after he had fallen asleep. All the bassist could do was pat Kai's head and wait for sleep to take him. To occupy his time while his mind calmed down, Reita looked at the photo on the nightstand on the opposite side of him. It was a photo of him and Kai on a date, kissing. Reita had surprised the flustered brunette with a peck on the lips. The photo showed Reita laughing his head off while Kai's face resembled a shocked fish. The thought of that night lulled him into a comfortable slumber...


End file.
